


Spending Coin On An Uncomfortableness

by Ladytalon



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-08
Updated: 2010-06-08
Packaged: 2017-10-10 00:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladytalon/pseuds/Ladytalon





	Spending Coin On An Uncomfortableness

  
  
&lt;  
  
  
  
  
**Title:** Spending Coin On An Uncomfortableness  
**Author:** [](http://ladytalon1.livejournal.com/profile)[**ladytalon1**](http://ladytalon1.livejournal.com/)  
**Fandom:** Firefly  
**Pairing:** Jayne/Kaylee  
**Rating:** G  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine, not making any $$  
**A/N:** for the Random Title Generator challenge at [](http://community.livejournal.com/jaylee_ship/profile)[**jaylee_ship**](http://community.livejournal.com/jaylee_ship/)  
**Word Count:** 500

  
Shoving a big hand in his front pocket, Jayne feels at the crumpled banknotes for the third time in as many minutes as if River might have witched the money right out of his pocket somehow. _Wouldn't put it past her, neither_. Jayne glances around to see the young girl pointing something out to Kaylee and he sighs in relief when it appears that she's too busy discussing a dress than in finding out his darkest secrets.

His gaze slides past Kaylee, because she's always been pretty good at being able to tell when someone's staring at her. The only times the tiny mechanic hasn't caught him out is when she's intent upon Serenity's engine or tinkering with the Mule – the rest of the 'verse seems to disappear whenever Kaylee gets near any kind of machinery, and Jayne would do just about anything for her to look at him that way.

Jayne's hand moves back towards his pocket, but he jerks it away. Wash makes a comment about how uncouth he is, most likely thinking of another reason why Jayne's hand is always in his pocket.

"Oh, look at this! Ain't it the sweetest thing you ever seen?" Kaylee gushes suddenly, and at last he has a valid excuse for turning and filling his eyes with her. She's bouncing on her toes and pointing at a window full of stuffed toys, just like Mattie loved when she was little. "It's so cute!"

Mal grimaces and gestures back towards the landing field. "Don't rightly see what use you'd have for a stuffed pig, _mei mei_ – most likely get all greased up within the hour."

Kaylee tilts her head, obviously trying to decide whether to waste her energy getting angry or not, then sighs. "Guess so. But it's still real shiny," she insists.

"Shiniest pig I ever clapped eyes on," Mal allows. "It's past time we were gone, people."

The others climb on the Mule with the goods they've come to Persephone to buy, but Jayne hangs back with the half-lie that he's forgotten to pick up something. "Catch up with ya in a few."

"Just make sure it's not _after_ a few," the other man warns. "See ya back on board."

As soon as they're out of sight, Jayne takes a deep breath and walks in the store. Judging from the way the girl at the counter gapes at him, he figures they must not get a lot of customers who look the way he does. "You got any smaller pigs than the one in the window?" he asks gruffly, so uncomfortable that he's nearly ready to go back empty-handed.

The pig is smuggled on board without incident, and Jayne carefully places it atop the engine before turning to leave…Kaylee's still supposed to be on the bridge, but she's standing right there watching him. "I reckon it'd just be cute as you with that grease," he blurts out.

Kaylee smiles, and he finally gets to see that look directed at him.

  



End file.
